


A Typical Evening

by lrose20



Series: The Holmes Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a typical evening for the Holmes-Watson household. John Watson was writing a piece for his blog....  Travis was watching a BBC documentary on the telly....Sherlock was laying on the couch, plucking occasionally at his violin and staring up at the ceiling... Their dog, one of Gladstone’s puppies, lay on the rug, chewing on a toy.<br/>And Elena Holmes was chasing a thief through London, accompanied by her boyfriend Marcus Anderson. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Evening

It was a typical evening for the Holmes-Watson household. John Watson was writing a piece for his blog, which was still going steady after all these years. His thirteen year old son Travis was watching a BBC documentary on the telly; something about war tactics in ancient Rome. Sherlock was laying on the couch, plucking occasionally at his violin and staring up at the ceiling, his mind a thousand miles away. Their dog, one of Gladstone’s puppies, lay on the rug, chewing on a toy.

And Elena Holmes was chasing a thief through London, accompanied by her boyfriend Marcus Anderson.   
“E-hehhh-le-mmm-na,” Marcus gasped, stopping in the middle of the street and bending over, his hands on his knees, breathing rapidly. “Can we stop? Please, just for a moment?” Elena shook her head, staring at him with agitation written on her face. 

“No, Marcus! C’mon, now, we’re so close! We’re going to lose him!” She grabbed his arm and yanked him up, pulling him along as he continued to try and catch his breath, wheezing slightly.   
They pounded down the pavement and up the fire escape, just in time to see a hooded man jump to the next roof.   
“Oi!” Elena shouted, making the man skid to a halt and whirl around, clearly startled. He was silent for a moment, and then the appearance of a gun mad Marcus make a sound that was quite unmanly. “Down!” Elena ordered, pushing him to the ground as a bullet whizzed past them, nicking a piece of Marcus’ jacket along with it. “Wanker! You won’t get away with this!” Elena shouted, pulling out a gun that Marcus had no idea she’d had, and fired it at the thief, but she missed by a long shot, as the thief vanished among the roofs.  
“Jesus, Elena, stop!” Marcus told her, shakily pushing himself to his feet. “Do you want to get locked up for murder?!”  
“Oh, please,”Elena said airily, uncocking the gun and shoving it back into its holster. “Your father’s part of forensics at Scotland Yard, mine is Sherlock bloody Holmes! I think I’m alright. Besides, it doesn’t matter now. We’ve lost him.”

“Which is a damn good thing,” said a voice behind them. A police officer stood behind them, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed unhappily. “I happen to know both your fathers. And I also happen to know that yours, Marcus, and the sensible one of yours, Elena, will be furious. Let’s go. Now.”  
And that was how they found themselves at Marcus’ house, with Anderson shouting at them.   
“What the bloody hell were you thinking, Marcus? Going off in the middle of the bloody night, chasing a criminal? Have you lost your mind?! And you,” he snapped, turning towards Elena, who looked back at him with the same uninterested expression Sherlock always gave his enemy. “How dare you involve my son in one of your little escapades? You’re never to come near him again! And I know someone who will be quite happy to hear that.”

Elena watched in horror as Anderson pulled out his mobile and dialed Sherlock’s number.  
The result of the ensuing conversation sounded like John yelling in the background, Sherlock’s sounding both gleeful and disdainful at the same time, it that was possible, before Anderson slid his phone shut.   
“Your father’s on his way. And as horrified as I am to say this, I do believe for once he and I will be on the same page when I say this little terror of a relationship is over.”  
“Dad-” Marcus began, only to have the dark haired forensic glower down at him.  
“Not another word, Marcus. You’re in enough trouble.”   
Marcus was wise enough to know to shut his mouth, and all Elena and he could do was sit there, waiting for Sherlock to arrive.   
Some twenty minutes later, and said detective burst through the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell or even knock. He rushed to Elena, yanked her up and pulled her into one of his extremely rare hugs. 

“Oh, you are brilliant, my girl! You found the Vander thief’s lair?” Elena nodded in confirmation, grinning up at her father. “Oh ho ho. That’s my girl!”  
“Holmes!” Anderson snapped, storming over to him. “You are supposed to be reprimanding her, not praising her! She could have gotten my son killed! I don’t want him to see her ever again.”  
Sherlock scoffed at Anderson, letting go of Elena. “For once Anderson, I completely agree with you. Your son only slows Elena down. Someone as brilliant as my child does not need romance. However, as for the reprimanding you seem so sure she needs, don’t try and act like you have any intelligence, Anderson. My daughter is brilliant. She could solve ten cases in the time it takes you and your rubbish team to solve one.” 

“How-how dare you?” Anderson spluttered, stepping right up to him. The world’s biggest snipe fest ensued, as Elena stealthily sneaked over to the wall and stole the spare key off the hook. She then showed it to Marcus, winking at him. “You know, your father mentioned something about them agreeing for once....”  
“He’s getting delusional in his old age,” Marcus whispered back, as Anderson turned a brilliant shade of red in response to Sherlock’s previous words.


End file.
